The present invention relates to a balancer device for reducing a secondary vibration of an internal combustion engine due to its rotation, wherein the balancer device is provided at a lower part of a cylinder block or the like of the internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-162307 discloses a balancer device attached to a lower part of a cylinder block of an internal combustion engine. The balancer device includes a balancer housing, and a pair of balancer shafts including a drive shaft and a driven shaft. The balancer housing is composed of an upper housing and a lower housing by coupling with tightening bolts. The drive shaft and the driven shaft are rotatably supported inside the balancer housing, and configured to be rotated by rotation of a crankshaft to cancel a secondary vibration of the internal combustion engine.
The balancer housing includes a plurality of leg parts which are integrally formed with an upper end part of an outer periphery side of the upper housing. The leg parts are attached to the internal combustion engine by the tightening bolts, while being positioned by a ladder frame of the cylinder block.